Like a Butterfly
by Vacafeliz
Summary: OS sur l'état d'esprit d'une survivante après la bataille finale... Songfic d'après la chanson Butterfly de Superbus


_LIKE A BUTTERFLY…_

Ce texte n'est qu'une courte scène, se passant vers la fin de l'automne. Elle m'est venue un matin dans le bus en écoutant « Butterfly » de Superbus. Malheureusement ce n'est que maintenant que je la rédige et je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce que j'avais créé et toutes les émotions qui allaient avec. Je ne veux pas abandonner pourtant, c'est donc ce texte qui ressort, tant bien que mal, d'un coucher de lune sur la mer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La brise de l'aurore mêlait ses cheveux défaits, mais à ce moment précis plus rien ne lui importait. Assise sur un créneau de la tour nord, Hermione observait le massacre qui s'étalait à ses pieds. La bataille avait duré toute la nuit, mais elle était enfin terminée. La guerre n'avait plus de sens, Voldemort était vaincu, le monde n'avait plus rien à craindre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sorcier avide de pouvoir naisse, et que l'histoire se répète… Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, puisqu'ainsi est le cycle de la vie.

Les dégâts étaient considérables. Beaucoup de destruction, de trahisons, de vies injustement arrachées… Une larme se détacha de son œil avant de courir le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ait pu la retenir. De nombreuses autres se pressaient derrière pour couler à leur tour. Mais elle ne voulait pas les laisser. Elle ne désirait pas pleurer, se vider de sa peine et la soulager. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient morts.

Harry, Ron, Ginny… Ils étaient tous parti. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ? Pourquoi, la laissant seule… Quand elle avait vu leurs corps inanimés, elle s'était prise d'une folie meurtrière sans précédents, et avait tué sans répit tous les mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Maintenant que la rage l'avait quittée, il ne subsistait que l'amertume.

Et tristement elle y songeait, les cheveux au vent. Au dessus du parc souillé par un sang paraissant de simples flaques d'eau à la lumière du jour levant. Où sont-ils donc, les amis qu'on aimait tant ? Pourquoi pleurer, pourquoi gémir ? Ils ne peuvent revenir.

Il ne lui était resté qu'une personne à qui s'accrocher, la personne qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, avait combattu bravement, en était ressorti vivant, bien que salement blessé. Il faut dire qu'il avait mené un combat acharné contre les pires adversaires…

Elle était allée le voir à l'infirmerie, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

**oOoOo**

En haut de la tour, une chanson s'impose dans la tête de la jeune fille.

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille, ton visage se dessine dans le moindre détail, un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille, je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail…_

Face à elle, un magnifique et déchirant spectacle: le coucher de la lune. Des couleurs pastel commencent à s'étaler sur le ciel, entourant l'astre rond.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly… _

La lumière est douce, le murmure de la brise apaisant. Mais la jeune fille est déchirée, son âme crie silencieusement pour ne pas troubler le cours d'un monde qui ne tourne plus rond.

**oOoOo**

_J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille mon ventre se tord avant de te dire bye bye, un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail, ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles…_

La guerre n'avait rien changé. Il avait choisi le bon camp, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit devenu meilleur. Mais peut-on vraiment en attendre autant d'un Serpentard ? Elle aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait arriver…

" Quoi ? Moi avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Jamais ! "

Elle s'était enfuie.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly…_

Comme elle voudrait pouvoir s'enfuir là encore ! Fuir cette vie, s'envoler, comme un grand papillon… Elle se leva, grisée par l'idée.

Dans le ciel, le rose et le vert étaient comme dilués, et commençaient à laisser place à un bleu clair et pur de tout nuage… La lune était moins brillante, commençant à s'effacer…

**oOoOo**

_J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille; ton visage se dessine dans le moindre détail, un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille, je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail…_

"Sang-de-bourbe… sang-de-bourbe…sang-de-bourbe"

_But… But… But… Butterfly…_

La caresse du vent se faisait plus insistante… Hermione, en équilibre incertain sur le rebord, se mit à chanter…

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly…_

Elle s'oubliait, imaginant être la lune dont l'éclat se ternit pour laisser place au renouveau du jour, être le vent, libre, qui s'infiltre entre les feuilles pour murmurer aux arbres des mélodies éternelles…

Son corps penchait dangereusement vers l'avant… Les secondes semblaient durer des heures…

Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités qui montaient l'escalier… Les pas d'un jeune homme désolé… Qui n'était pas encore habitué à la vérité… Pour elle, il avait déjà réussi à se l'avouer, et courait pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se cacher derrière une carapace de méchanceté, qu'il voulait passer sa vie auprès d'elle, que… Mais les pieds de la jeune fille ne touchaient déjà plus le rebord…

Drago eut juste le temps de la voir disparaître. Il se précipita jusqu'aux créneaux…Trop Tard. La lune avait disparu, et la jeune fille s'était envolée.

_Like a butterfly…_


End file.
